1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Point-to-multipoint Very Small Aperture Terminal (VSAT) networks are conventionally designed for operation as a hub-spoke configuration wherein a hub comprises a large earth station with expensive high-powered amplifiers and extremely sensitive receiving electronics supporting many remote locations that are comprised of smaller antennas having low-cost electronics. The result is that communications are only supported from the hub to the remotes and from the remotes to the hub. Overcoming link conditions due to path loss and the low power amplifiers associated with remote VSAT sites make it difficult for a remote site to close the link to another remote site, e.g. the remote sites in a VSAT network are typically designed to communicate only with the hub earth station.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicants herein expressly incorporate by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
U.S. Pat. No. RE41,218E entitled “Demand-based Connection Management Integrated Services Access Terminal (ISAT) for Satellite Communications System” to Fielding, et al., reissued Apr. 13, 2010.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,321,572 entitled “Frame Relay Protocol-Based Multiplex Switching Scheme for Satellite Mesh Network” to Fielding, et al., issued Jan. 22, 2008.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,617 entitled “Frame Relay Protocol-based Multiplex Switching Scheme for Satellite Mesh Network” to Fielding, issued Aug. 3, 2004.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,429 entitled “VSAT Satellite Telecommunications System” to Soffer, et al., issued May 15, 2001.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.